Romani Undead
by Ellixer
Summary: Takes place after my 'Monster' story. Continuing adventures in horror as Xena and Gabrielle find themselves in a foreign place with a new monster to fight.


Title: Romani Undead

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: A continuation of sorts to Monster of Ambracia. Xena and Gabrielle have landed in an unknown place with a nomadic people looking for their help. I did not to extensive research on this, it is loosely based on Gypsy myth. I am sorry for completely defiling a culture.

Peeking out of the tent, I take in our surroundings. We have been somewhat adopted into this little tight nit community, wearing their colorful dresses as we have no clothes. The wagons serve as transport, storage, and home; a family to each no matter the size.

Our caravan is made up of three clans consisting of seven families total. The old woman Kizzy seems to be the leader as everyone comes to her with their problems. Sighing I fold the tent flap back into place before crawling my way back to Xena.

Her wounds seem to be healing at a quick rate, though her arm will take considerably longer. Laying on my side, I look at her sleeping form. I can see the tension, even in her sleep. She's always ready for battle, even when unconscious.

Her black hair glistens as I twirl it between my fingers. The light from the camp fires outside serve as my only source of illumination. In this light she doesn't look like the fierce warrior she loves to be; but just a normal woman sleeping in the darkness.

'You need to sleep.' She mumbles, never moving a muscle or opening her eyes.

'I'm ok.' Her eyes pop open as she displays her disbelief in my statement. 'Do we have to do this?' I ask her as my fingers still.

'Why?' She asks, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

'I don't know.' I shake my head sighing. 'Because I like to have a bigger break between near death experiences.' The edge of her mouth curls into a smile. I lie down next to her, curling up against her body while trying not to hit any sore spots. 'How are you feeling anyway?'

'Perfect.' She mutters against the top of my head. My hand rests on her stomach, the thin material of her shift is all that separates her skin from mine. My fingers begin to draw lazy circles across the fabric, causing her muscles to twitch slightly.

I do this sometimes; just let my fingers drift across her body, waiting for her to stop me. Usually after a few minutes, she'll cover my hands with hers in a strong but gentle hold. She'll tell me to go to sleep, but never says anything beyond that. I suppose it's a small game I play, testing my boundaries and expanding them little by little.

'Gabrielle.' My name is a sigh as it passes her lips.

'Hmm?'

'Help me sit up.' I let Xena use me as support as she slowly draws herself into a sitting position. I throw some pillows behind her, supporting her back.

'You need to pee or something?' I scoot close to her, crossing my legs under me. She laughs at me and shakes her head.

'No. Not yet anyway.' I'm caught by the wounds that populate her legs. My fingers slide over the healing skin unconsciously. Her hand grasps mine, forcing me to stop and look up at her. 'Gabrielle.' She says my name like it's something forbidden. She's looking at me like this is the first time she's seen my face in years.

'What is it?' I'm being drawn in by her eyes; they glow despite the lack of light.

'Kiss me.' My brain stops working as I draw closer to her. Kiss her? My breathing becomes shallow as my heart starts to race in my chest. The closer I get the more my eyes focus on her lips till we make contact. I kiss her top lip softly then pull away again.

'Kiss me.' She urges again. I bring my hand up, caressing her cheek as I once again drift closer. My nose brushes against hers as our lips meet then retreat. We remain in this shy dance, not really kissing but keeping constant contact.

'Kiss me.' She whispers against my lips. My mouth parts slightly as our lips make full contact, my tongue slowly pushing into her mouth and dancing against hers. I can't stop the small groan I make as I feel myself melting into her. The kiss is enticingly deep and sensuous. We spend a century on this small act alone.

I only pull away when I feel her hands begin to wander across my body. This isn't the time or place for this to happen. It seems like we deserve a room and a bed where we can get lost in each other for days.

'You need to rest.' I give her a small smile, my thumb running across her bottom lip.

'I can find a way to get you home.'

'No.' I cup her cheek in my hand. 'No.' A thousand little muscles fluctuate on her face as she debates with herself. Leaning in, I kiss her lips softly. 'Let's get some sleep.' I've managed to quell the debate for the moment. I help her ease her body back down then curl up against her good side, my head resting on her chest. I listen to the thump thump of her heart till it lulls me to sleep.


End file.
